A conventional door structure is shown in FIG. 9, however, there still remain shortcomings therein.
There will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional door structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional door structure.